Aincrad Arc
The Aincrad Arc was the first arc of Sword Art Online as well as Sword Art Online Abridged. Introduction It is the year 2022. Thanks to Kayaba Akihiko, his company Argus, and their latest invention the NerveGear, virtual reality has now progressed to the point of it being hard to differ from real life. Once Argus's new launch title Sword Art Online is released, 10,000 people swiftly bought it, only to come to find that once they are in game they can't log out, and when they die in the game they die in real life. Their only escape from this world is by clearing the game, which stands at 100 floors of beautiful landscape and boss fights. Now, the fate of the helpless 10,000 rest in the hands of the games strongest player. The only problem is that he's an asshole and doesn't care about them. Cast Main * YamatoSFX as Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito: : The male protagonist of the series. As in the original series, he is an extremely skilled combatant and one of the best players in the game. However, in the abridged version, Kirito is anarrogant and snarky egomaniac who often ridicules other players mercilessly, driving people like Asuna to call him "The Crown Prince of Douchebags". Despite the fact that he knowingly goes out of his way to inconvenience and ridicule other players, this is all a persona. Kirito is actually extremely self-conscious about himself and desperately wants people to like him but doesn't know how to due to his lack of social skills. He originally was so self-conscious that he became shocked and incredibly upset whenever people called him an asshole. Though Kirito complains constantly about weaker players, he is often manipulated into joining miscellaneous quests. * Misanda (Episode 2) and xbubblemunkyx (Episode 5–present) as Asuna Yuuki/Asuna: : The female protagonist of the series and second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Though she is skilled at combat and strategy, possibly even more than Kirito, she utterly lacks in the fundamentals of gaming, as she was unable to open her menu, send trade requests, understand that the player's names aren't their real ones or even eat. She was also unfamiliar with most gaming terminology, asking if the "expies" (EXP) she received after her first kill meant she was dying. Asuna is adept at dealing with Kirito's narcissism, but it is shown that she is extremely uncomfortable with black characters, namely Tiffany, due to her isolated upbringing. During their scenes together, Asuna exaggerates her speech in an effort to emulate gangster slang, to Kirito's endless amusement. On the surface she appears to be a nice caring person but beneath that she is a borderline psychotic person, also as a result of her upbringing. Despite this she pretends to be nice to people so people will like her for the person she wants people to see rather than the person she is. * Jragoswinn (Episodes 1 and 3) and Dizzasta (Episode 5 – present) as Klein/BallsDeep69: : The first player that Kirito meets in the game. He made his first character, BallsDeep69, as a joke avatar to use while he got the hang of the game, but was stuck with the name when the creator removed the ability to log out. Kirito refuses to acknowledge Klein's real name (with the exception of when he has an emotional moment) and instead chooses to call him "Balls" or "Ballsy", something other players have continued. Klein corrects other players so often that the rest of his guild thinks "My name is Klein" is how he says hello. * Jragoswinn (Episode 2) and Octopimp (Episode 5–present) as Tiffany: : An African American living in Japan and a player in Sword Art Online. He doesn't appreciate the bravado and idiocy of most players in the game and enjoys putting people on edge and exploiting them, perhaps explaining his friendship with Kirito. In his first appearance, he attempted to be helpful by encouraging new players to study their player guide, but stopped when he realized no one had even opened the book. He set up a weapons shop where he sells weapons that break easily to unsuspecting customers, and admits that most of the players are idiots and are willing to buy anything and everything and therefore won't notice the difference. He is amiable to Kirito, his least favorite customer, as Kirito isn't "stupid enough to buy his crap". Tiffany dislikes Asuna, as she refuses not to talk to him without a gangster slang, which is her way of trying to seem cool and not racist. * Takahata101 as Kayaba Akihiko/Heathcliff: : The creator of the NerveGear and head programmer of the game Sword Art Online. He is a big fan of movies from the 30s to the 90s and often makes references to them, but he just as often gets annoyed when no one gets them. He then created an Avatar named "Heathcliff" when the players took a month to beat the first floor and formed the guild "The Knights of the Blood Oath". He is known to be very sarcastic and often plays cartoon sound effects and silly music when he thinks something is a joke; for example, during Kirito's dual with Kuradeel, he played circus music because he thought it was a clown show. : As Heathcliff he appears as a stoic leader who is proud to lead his tropes, but he is at constant odds when he comes into contact with Kirito. When they first met face to face he offered him a place in his guild, thinking Kirito would graciously accept, and was caught off guard when he refused. He struggles to keep in this persona though, especially when his fellow guild members annoy him. Recurring * Hayabusa449 as Kibaou : A player who is under the belief that the beta testers of the game are the reason they're stuck in it. He has a undefined relationship with Diabel but he seemed concerned and shocked when he died. He later join the Aincrad Liberation Front and became the leader of a group trying to claim the position as the leader in a power struggle. He tricked his major rival, Thinker, into being trapped in a secret dungeon and assumed the position in his absence. It is unclear what happened after Thinker was rescued. * AtomicVoice as Gary: : An NPC from the world of Aincrad and is a member of the Moonlit Black Cats guild; the show's version of Ducker. * Rachel Michelle as Yolko: : A timid, clumsy and dim-witted player in Sword Art Online and a prospective victim of a murderer. After her friend Kains was murdered in a Safe Zone, Yolko accompanies Asuna and Kirito in their investigation. Though she is helpful in the beginning of the investigation, Yolko insists the killer is the ghost of her guild leader Griselda, back from the dead to seek revenge on her and Schmitt. She, too, is murdered in a Safe Zone. * Hayabusa449 as Kains : A former member of the same guild as Yolko, Schmitt, Griselda and Grimlock. After he was murdered in a Safe Zone, which caused his former teammate and friend, Yolko, to ask Asuna and Kirito to investigate what happened to him. * ChaseFace and KaggyVA as Schmitt: : A paranoid player in Sword Art Online who was often afraid of his angry fans and couldn't handle pressure. He makes a brief appearance in the fifth episode as the prospective victim of the murderer Asuna and Kirito are investigating. Schmitt worked as a game reviewer in the real world, and, since being trapped in the game, has become paranoid that his more hateful commenters will take advantage of his predicament and make attempts on his life. * LordMegatronG1 as Jeffrey: : A player in Sword Art Online. He is first seen in the fight against the first floor boss. He is shown to be insane as he constantly has visions of Jesus, who tells him to kill people. Most of the things Jeffrey says and does are because "Jesus told me to." In Episode 6, it is revealed that Jeffrey is the leader of Laughing Coffin, one of the most feared red guilds in the game. Jeffrey always recites a Bible verse before killing his victims, but they are almost always obscure, inaccurate or made up. * Sonicring123Dubs as Johnny Black : One of the members of Laughing Coffin who is not very happy with Jeffrey's decisions on how to lead the guild. He wanted the guild to be bigger than the three members they had and for it to be more profitable. * Hayabusa449 as Kuradeel : A member of the Knights of the Blood Oath who was introduced as Asuna's bodyguard. He appeared to be a quiet man, until he met Kirito that is. After which he became easily annoyed by his constant insults regarding his face, which included comparisons to Voldemort and Jeff Golblum in the Fly. He also appeared to have little concept of personal space as he broke into Asuna's house and watched her sleep to make sure he was doing his job properly, failing to see the irony obviously. * Megami33 as Lizbeth : A skilled blacksmith who runs a weapons shop in Lindas on the 48th floor. She is, or rather was, best friends with Asuna who frequently visited her shop to repair her sword. The year prior to her meeting with Kirito, she was part of guild which perished in a high-level dungeon looking for a rare item for Lizbeth's blacksmithing. She blames herself because she ran ahead and, unaware of her surroundings, triggered the trap that led to their deaths. Lizbeth then refused to leave her shop for nearly a year until Kirito came along and circumstances forced her to come with him to retrieve a rare item guarded by a dragon. * BuddyVA as The King of Ashes : A blood thirsty player who ends up ruling over the mob that destroyed Colonia after Kirito and Heathcliff's duel. He and Don Fluffles hold Heathcliff hostage after their peace talk goes array, this was eventually settled after torture, gladiatorial combat, and Pictionary. * Don Fluffles as Don Fluffles : A rather sadistic cat that learned to play Sword Art Online. Guests * TehExorcist as Diabel: : The leader of the group that forms to fight the first boss. Aside from Kirito, Asuna, and Tiffany, he is the most intelligent, sensible, and competent member of the group. He is very annoyed by everyone else's complete stupidity and lack of combat skills. * spritestuff as Keita: : A cheater and the leader of the Moonlit Black Cats. He is also a manipulative opportunist and noticed that Kirito had very impressive stats, so he "convinced" him to join his guild. The rest of the guild is mostly made up of NPCs from various quests that Keita never finished. Keita figured out that as long as you don't complete the quests the NPCs stay with you and help fight and exploited this to his benefit. Keita owns a hat that adds +50 charisma points when worn, which he uses to convince other players (mostly Kirito) to do certain tasks for him. * NikokoTee as Sachi : A member of the Moonlit Black Cats. She has very poor internet connection, causing her to lag and glitch frequently. She ends up running away because she's worried that her lag will end up getting her guild killed. When Kirito finds her, she is able to show him how much of a jerk he has been to other players. * LordMegatronG1 as Charlie : The game's tutorial NPC, who got stolen by Keita to be in his guild. * Hayabusa449 as Unnamed NPC : An unnamed NPC who has a quest involving bandits, he was stolen by Keita to be in his guild. * Rachel Michelle as Silica : Ayoung girl trapped in Sword Art Online, appearing in Episode 4. Though she was a member of a small party, she split off from her group when her teammates threatened to skin her pet dragon, Pina, for leather-working experience. Silica's naivety ends up getting Pina killed when they are trapped in a battle with higher level monsters, and she is forced to team up with Kirito to resurrect him with the Pnuma flower. * puccaagarukiss as Rosalia : A player in Sword Art Online, and previous teammate to Silica. After driving Silica out of their guild, Rosalia follows her and Kirito on their journey, and ambushes them. She reveals herself to be the leader of the low-level guild "Titan's Hand", and orders Kirito to hand the Pnuma flower over to her. * KaiserNeko as Grimlock : The husband of his guilds leader, Griselda. * MOM0KI as Griselda : The former leader of the guild Golden Apple. She was killed by an unknown player a year ago. * Jragoswinn and KaggyVA as Corvatz : One of the players who fought the first boss, during which he and another player came up with a strategy of grouping up "and hit it 'til it dies". He later became a "General" of the Aincrad Liberation Front. During this time he found an item that punctuated his words with Spanish Guitar and started talking in an accent to "boost morale among my men", ironically resulting in the opposite. *Eagle8Burger as Sam :An announcer who comments on fights in Collinia. He has a calm fact based form of commentary, unlike his colleague Bob. *Lanipator as Bob :An announcer who comments on fights in Collinia. He has a loud form of commentary and seems unable to count. * Antfish as Godfree : A member of the Knights of the Blood Oath who is a hardcore roleplayer. He adopts a butchered Shakespearean style of speech and annoys everyone as a result. * redasatomato as Yui : A mysterious girl who appeared in Kirito and Asuna's house one day. * Hayden Daviau as Sasha : A player who owns an orphanage for the children of the game who are too young to go out fighting bosses. * AliFluro as Yulier : A member of the Aincrad Liberation Front. She is a loyal follower of one of the Guild members, Thinker, due to her blind love for him. She, like most players, didn't see/expect Kibaou to gain so many followers and start a rebellion in the guild to overthrow Thinker. * Faulerro as Thinker : One of the players fighting to be the leader of the Aincrad Liberation Front after it devolved into infighting. He wishing for peace and is at constant odds with Kibaou. Despite his name, as Yui points out, he isn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree and he was tricked into going to a "peace talk" with Kibaou which was held in a dungeon. To his surprise it was a trap to leave him there with no equipment. * Coffinjockey as Nishida : An old man who fishes for the sole reason of having sex with them. Episode list Differences from the Anime *There are no advertisements; nor is there the option to buy AdBlocker for $29.99. *Klein's username isn't "BallsDeep69" and his Avatar wasn't a joke one to use to get a handle on he game before creating his real one. **And his guild members don't think "My name is Klein" is how he says hello as of result of him trying to correct people. *Kirito doesn't present himself as a cocky asshole because he's self conscious or hates the idiotic players. ** He does it once after the Illfang raid, but that was to stop the other players from fighting amongst themselves and focus their hate on him. *Kirito doesn't kill the pig with the stone he throws at it, Klein listens to some advice Kirito gives him and kills it in one thrust. **Kirito also doesn't go into a long expositional ramble about "The Mithril Pebble of Pig Smiting" that lasts hours to the point where Klein wonders if he gets bullied in real life. *The words "ha ha ha" don't repeatedly scroll across Klein's menu once he and Kirito realise they can't log out. *It is never stated that there was a problem in the NerveGear beta test where beta testers punched their roomates while playing a game on it, nor is it stated there were lawsuits because of this. *Kayaba doesn't have trouble during his speech, including getting the players attention or muting himself. *Kayaba never references any American movies or TV shows. He also doesn't reference the Comedian Gallagher when he is explaining the concept of the Death Game. *The two players who realise one is a guy and the other isn't seventeen don't state to be "okay with this" after the initial shock, nor does someone shout out "love knows no gender". *Kayaba isn't shocked that most of the players are "fairly attractive twenty somethings" before stating his pride in them for "breaking down stereotypes". *There is never a profanity filter in the game, therefore Kayaba doesn't turn it off before leaving. *Kirito doesn't state he needs "cannon fodder" for a mini-boss while asking for Klein's help. *Kirito doesn't run off crying after Klein calls him and asshole. He runs off because he didn't feel comfortable joining Klein's guild, who were a bunch of strangers. *There is never a Narrator setting in the game. *The players who come to the strategy meeting of the fisrt boss aren't unaware that two thousand people have died and/or unaware that the game has a hundred floors. *"Tiffany" doesn't call his avatar "Tiffany". Instead he goes by "Agil" which is an abbreviated version of his real name, "Andrew Gilbert Mills". **He also doesn't go by "Thunder Lion", "The Chocolate Axe" or any other name he mentions. **He also doesn't claim to be "done" with the other players during the first strategy meeting. *It is never stated whether or not the players read the beta testers guide nor is it implied to have been a joke by Kirito. *Asuna never struggles to open the menu; at least we're never shown it. *Diavel doesn't die because Kirito wouldn't stop lecturing him over the difference between an Ōdachi and a Talwar. *Diavel doesn't refuse to accept the Health potion because his faith in the others players has deteriorated due to their stupidity. *Diavel is revealed to be a beta tester in the anime, this doesn't happen in the abridged version. *Diavel doesn't say that he doubts Kirito and him could have been friends. *Asuna and Kirito don't fight over who should get the last attack during the battle. *There is never a cat that learns to play the game. *Asuna doesn't ask for "half of the coat" after the battle. She instead ask how he knew her name and Kirito points out it showed up in the corner of the screen when they formed a party, which she somehow didn't see. *There is never a character called "Sir Jack Dapper" who serves as a narrator at any point in the series. *Keita doesn't approach Kirito because of his level; Kirito hides it from them out of shame... for some reason. *Keita doesn't put on a hat that raises his charm stat in order to get people to do what he wants. *The majority of the Moonlit Black Cats are not NPCs, they were all the members of their school computer club. **Nor is it never implied that Keita never completed the tutorial, nor that he stole the tutorial NPC. *"Detective mode" doesn't cause the player's eyes to sizzle once it's turned off. *Sachi doesn't die due to lag in the original series and as such never haunts Kirito with the words "your fault". This is because she does not experience lag and it is not implied to live "in the boonies". *The Moonlit Black Cats never get indebted to the game's "Mob", and most of the party don't die trying to find the item they owe them. They died because went to get some extra loot in a Labyrinth while their leader went to buy a base for their guild. **Also, the game is never suggested to have a "Mob". *The enemies that kill the Moonlit Black Cats aren't called "Slaughternauts" and "Murder Golems", they are called "Dark Dwarf Miners" and "Granite Elementals". *Kirito doesn't struggle to understand that what he's feeling is sadness over his friends dying. *The group that tries attack Kirito isn't the Mob trying to collect on his former guilds debt, they are a guild trying to get the reviving item that Kirito is trying to get. *The item that Nicholas the Renegade drops isn't a hat, it's an item that revives players but only within a few seconds of their avatars deaths. *Kirito never cries as loud at night over Sachi with such ferocity. He is shown doing it once in a scene that is implied to have happened but is it is skipped by Jack Dapper, but that was more of a silent cry. *Kirito is never shown to have such severe mental breaks, in the first arc at least. *Kirito doesn't initially turn down Silica pleas for help. He agrees straight away because she reminds him of his sister. *Silica doesn't have a long sad backstory that causes Kirito to bang his head on a table out of annoyance. *A scene where Kirito explains to Silica the layout of the Floor is skipped, as well as the scene before it where she nearly answers the door in her underwear. *The journey to get the flower to resurrect Pina isn't so complicated, nor does it involve bosses. It ends when they pick up that flower. *Kirito knew straight away that Rosalia was in Titan's hand; he never thought that she was in Laughing Coffin. *Rosalia is never presented as a psych student, and she doesn't push Kirito over the edge by saying that he sounds like a girl. This is because he doesn't sound as pubescent in the sub or the dub. *Kirito doesn't kill Rosalia, he sends her and her guild to prison. *Rosalia doesn't claim that his sword in her neck will be "the deepest you'll ever be in a woman". **As such Kirito doesn't shout "suck it Rosalia" while having sex with Asuna. *Silica doesn't call Kirito "the worst person I've ever met". She instead develops feelings for him. *Silica doesn't fail to bring back Pina, and she doesn't go on a blood thirsty rampage as a result. *Kirito doesn't kill an NPC at the strategy meeting to kill the boss. *The boss they as discussing isn't called "Sheeptaur the Sheep King"; it's actually never named. *Kitito never gets high by eating random plants to increase his alchemy skills. *Kirito never draws a cat face on Asuna's face; he keeps watch to make sure nobody attacks her. *A conversation about people manipulating sleeping people into accepting a duel takes place. This is skipped in the abridgement. *Asuna never questions why Kirito wants to help Yolko, nor is Kirito's reasons to prove he was right about not dying in a safe zone. *Kirito is never referred to as "the crown prince of douchebags". *Asuna doesn't "pretend to be nice to people" nor is she such a broken person under the surface. *Agil doesn't sell crap weapons to profit off the idiotic players, he instead sells the best weapons he can in order to help them. *Asuna never talks to Agil in gangster slang in order to not seem racist. **Agil doesn't ask Asuna under his breath why she keeps coming back to his store, or compare her to a witch or any creature repealed by salt lines. *Schmitt is never stated to be a YouTuber, nor is he scared about his haters trying to kill him over his opinions. *Kirito doesn't fail to jump onto the roof. Hence, Asuna never tells Kirito that he'll "never be Batman". *Kirito doesn't leave Asuna alone with Schmitt. *Kirito doesn't figure out the mystery off screen. *Schmitt doesn't offer to kill orphans to "Grizelda's ghost". *Johnny Black isn't one of the haters Schmitt is afraid of. *The leader of Laughing Coffin isn't called "Jeffrey", he's called PoH (Prince of Hell), and he doesn't have hallucinations about Jesus or quote obscure or incorrect bible passages. **As a result Johnny Black doesn't question his motif or authority. Nor is the guild failing to get clients. **It also isn't stated that he was one of the players at the Illfang raid. *Kirito doesn't claim to be a member of "Aincrad PD" nor does he give Laughing Coffin financial advice. He instead claims that there are players on the way to capture them. **Meaning Kirito's actions don't result in them giving away their secret location, resulting in their arrest. *PoH doesn't make Caynz and Yolko Kirito's slaves after their exchange. *The method Yolko and Caynz use doesn't involve exploiting a glitch. It involves disguising their warping in the explosions of certain items when they break. *It is never pointed out that Yolko didn't need to ask Kirito and Asuna for help. *Grimlock's motive is slightly altered. *Kirito doesn't point out how stupid Grimlock's motives are. **Asuna more or less gives the speech that Kirito gives rather than pointing out that Grimlock's hat makes him look like a hipster. **Grimlock doesn't crumble when Asuna and Kirito mocks his hat. He crumbles when Asuna makes him realize how horrible he was. *Caynz, Yolko and Schmitt don't kill Grimlock for killing Griselda. *Asuna and Kirito don't runaway screaming from Griselda's ghost. **Nor does Kirito lose his sword by throwing it at her. **This event is never mentioned again in the original, but it isn't because Kirito and Asuna both agree that it "never happened" out of denial. The reason it's never mentioned is because this story was released in a book of short stories years after the original book. *Lisbeth isn't presented as such of a shut in. She is never shown to leave the shop but she is never stated to be "living vicariously" through Asuna to the point where she considers Asuna's sex life as her own. *Kirito doesn't mock Lisbeth for using the word "gnarliest", as she does in the dub. *In the original Lisbeth insists to come with Kirito, where as in the abridgement she accidentally ropes herself in to the quest. *Kirito doesn't call Lisbeth "Sachi" by accident. *Kayaba never plays sound effects to punctuate something he finds funny. *Lisbeth doesn't tell Kirito her backstory, it is only implied. **Kirito doesn't start crying due to their similarities. *Lisbeth doesn't start thinking like a Noir character briefly. *The crafting system doesn't have an over the top, "seizure inducing", mini game that only the person crafting can see. Or at least it is never stated... *Asuna doesn't threaten Lisbeth or burn down her shop out of jealousy. *Lisbeth doesn't run away out of fear. She actually runs off because she realises that Kirito and Asuna like each other and she decides to not pursue her own feelings to give Asuna a chance and make her happy. *Kirito doesn't name the sword Lisbeth makes "Sunlight Heart", or claim to name it "The Piece of Shit... Dragon Shit that is" etc. The sword instead comes with the name "Dark Repulser" after it is made. *Lisbeth doesn't admit that she wanted to sleep with Kirito, nor admit how ridiculous that idea was due to how much of an ass Kirito is. *Kirito never insults Kuradeel's face with such unending fury. *Asuna doesn't ask Kirito if him offering to split the Ragout Rabbit with her is him asking her out on a date. And she doesn't reinforce the prospect to the point that Kirito feels like he's being mugged. *Kirito doesn't expect Asuna to be leading him to a trap to kill him. *Kirito doesn't mistake Asuna telling him to put his sword away for her telling him she can see his erection. *The dish Asuna makes doesn't glow. *Kirito doesn't find Asuna's change in behaviour worrying nor does he asked if she likes him. *Kirito doesn't immediately know that he accidentally squeezed Asuna's boob in the original, nor is he familiar enough with anime tropes to realize where this is going. *Kuradeel does go overboard in his duties, but not to the extent that he breaks into her house and watches her sleep. *Asuna doesn't pretend to be a damsel in distress in order to get Kirito to fight him for her because it was "more satisfying" than complaining about his actions and trying to avoid the political backlash if she beat him up. She was, in fact, temporarily a damsel. *Kirito and Asuna go to the Gleam Eyes boss room before meeting Kobatz in the original, but they run away out of fear. *Kirito and Asuna don't experience horrible taste for anything else after eating the Ragout Rabbit. *Klein doesn't ask Kirito if he wants to show Asuna his "sword skills", nor is Asuna interested in his response. *Kobatz doesn't talk like a Spaniard nor are his words punctuated with Spanish guitar. *Kobatz isn't a General in the Aincrad Liberation Force, he was a Lieutenant-Colonel. *The part of the conversation where Kobatz asks for the dungeon map is skipped. *Kobatz isn't implied to have been one of the players who fought the first boss. *In the original Asuna runs into fight the Gleam Eyes first and Kirito runs in after her to protect her, Kirito runs in first in the abridgement because it fits his character arc better. *Kirito doesn't rant at the Gleam Eyes for "making him care about people". **Klein doesn't tell Kirito to "not give up on humanity just yet." *No one was live streaming Kirito's fight with the Gleam Eyes. *Agil and Lisbeth don't jump out of a window out of fear of Asuna (related to the changes in Asuna's prior actions towards them). *Kirito doesn't challenge Heathcliff to their fight in the original, Heathcliff challenges him. **Additionally their fight isn't about whether or not Kirito joins the guild it's about who gets to keep Asuna, as she had been ignoring her duties as the vice commander to spend time with Kirito. **Heathcliff does ask Kirito to join his guild but it was as a condition if loses their fight. *The fight isn't narrated by an intellectual named "Sam" or a overly loud manly stereotype named "Bob". *Kirito is not knocked down by Heathcliff within four seconds of their fight. The strategy he comes up with is how it goes down in the original and Heathcliff bashes him to the floor before he could land the final blow. *Colinia doesn't devolve into a flame filled lawless zone after the dual between Heathcliff and Kirito doesn't go how they wanted. Nor is it eventually ruled by a guy called "The King of Ashes". *Godfree doesn't speak in Ye Olde English nor is he stated to be Role Player. **He therefore does not break character in order to plead for mercy as he dies. *Kuradeel is a member of Laughing Coffin in the original, as opposed to a fan. He was recruited after his fight with Kirito by PoH, who escaped being arrested. **Kuradeel isn't mad at Kirito for making Laughing Coffin "sell out". *Kuradeel doesn't call Asuna a bitch, nor does he try to insist that it is a complement out of fear. **As such, Kirito doesn't refer to Asuna as a bitch as a compliment (echoing Kuradeel's last words) before they kiss. *Asuna doesn't kill Kuradeel in the Anime, but she does in the original web novel. Her reasoning is different, however. *Asuna doesn't foreshadow her "death" when she's crying in front of Kirito in the original by saying she wants "almost die once in a while" to get back at him for making her for the second time that week over his potential death. She's crying because she feels like the whole situation with Kuradeel was her fault and that she feels like she should stay away from him for his safety. *Kirito swears his loyalty to Asuna and asks to stay at her house for the night. The abridged version doesn't explain why Kirito went there. *Asuna does strip out of nowhere, but she does it because she somehow confused Kirito's asking to stay over as "lets have sex tonight", not because she wanted to and/or Kirito pointing out the "dubious implications" of him staying over so late. **Asuna isn't as confident to strip in front of Kirito in the original. **Kirito doesn't squeal like girl over realising him and Asuna are about to have sex. *It is never stated that they did have sex in the Anime but implied. There was a scene that was cut from the original book however. **Asuna does punch Kirito, but it's because she blamed him for her mistake, not because he called out someone else's name during sex. *Asuna and Kirito don't have voices in their head judging their actions after their night together. *Kirito does propose to Asuna, and she does say yes, but they both don't immediately regret it and/or try to get the other to admit it first. **As such, Kirito and Asuna don't use Yui as a means to get the other to admit that them getting married was a mistake. *Heathcliff doesn't use their honeymoon as an excuse to get Kirito as far away from the upcoming peace talk as he can. They instead ask for permission to take a break from the guild and get married in secret. *The two find Yui in the woods in the original, rather than her suddenly appear in Asuna's bed like she does in the abridgement. *Kirito and Asuna don't end up "buying" Sasha's orphanage in order to one up each other. *A scene where Asuna confronts members of the A.L.F who are harassing Sasha and her kids is skipped. *Yulier doesn't have perverted tendencies about Thinker nor does she accidentally or deliberately slip her fantasies into her sentences. *No one points out how dumb Thinker and Yulier are. *Sasha doesn't go into a rage over being constantly ignored and kick everyone out of her orphanage. *Yui doesn't quote the Foreigner song "I Want To Know What Love Is". *The scene where Asuna watches Kirito in his sleep is altered, instead of making suggestive comments she comments on how innocent he looks and then wonders if he's younger than him. This doesn't deter her for long, as she then hugs him and says she wants them to be together forever, which wakes him up, much to her shock. **This scene was also moved from before they met Yui to after. **Heathcliff does not send the message to Asuna in this scene, he sends it to Kirito later. **Kirito also hears what Asuna said in this version while in the original he doesn't and she tries to cover it up out of embarrassment. *Kirito doesn't say that their Honeymoon was a nice one despite the fact their "daughter" "died right in front of them, thinking she was alone and unloved". *The scene where Kirito fishes and the entire mini arc with Nishida takes place in the original, but is cut in the abridgement. *Nishida is never implied to have have sex with fish. *Heathcliff doesn't have trouble using metaphors to rally the players. *Klein and Agil aren't implied to go on adventures together without Kirito. *The Skull Reaper doesn't glitch out and die on its own. Nor does the door to the next floor fail to open. *Heathcliff doesn't get mad when every starts pointing out the games flaws. The flaws in the game are either ignored in the original or added on to in this version. *Due to the fact that Heathcliff never makes any references to movies, Kirito doesn't figure out that Heathcliff is Kayaba that way. Instead he comes to the conclusion because noticed that he was the only player whose health wasn't in the red, which makes him realize that his health never goes into the red because the system is protecting him. This is supported by the fact he was faster than he was during their fight, as Kirito is the fastest player in the game, and no one could POSSIBLY be faster than him. *Kayaba doesn't start ranting about the other players idiocy after being exposed nor does Kirito defend them. *Kayaba doesn't kill anyone for "mildly sassing" him after being exposed in the original. *Kirito doesn't impersonate Eric Cartman while taunting Kayaba's childish antics or compare him to a crying baby. *Kayaba was the one who initiated the rematch in the original as a "reward" for finding him out, rather than Kirito wanting a rematch to end the game for everyone else's sake. **Meaning Kirito doesn't goad on Kayaba by quoting Back to the Future, nor does Kayaba yell at Asuna for saying the movie doesn't sound like a good one. *Asuna doesn't tell Kirito to "cry your little bitch tears" upon her "death". *Kayaba doesn't question how Asuna broke out of his admin paralysis through the "power of love". *The reason for Kayaba starting the death game didn't involve him being sleep deprived or the game being extremely glitchy due to him rushing it out, nor does he make a joke about forgetting his motivation. He actually forgot his motivation in the original... *SAO is never stated or implied to be published by Bethesda or any other American company. *Kayaba doesn't say he feels such a deep connection with Kirito, nor does he try one last time to feel it again before he disappears. *Kirito isn't shocked by Asuna's baffling choice to use her real name in the game. *Asuna doesn't think that "Kirito" is his real name nor does she say that his real one is a terrible name. *Kirito doesn't say "I love you" to Asuna in the original; she said it to him and he neglected to say it back. **Nor does Asuna quote Han Solo back at him. *Kazuto doesn't rip his catheter out when he wakes up, nor is it explicitly stated that he had one. Navigation Category:Arcs Category:Aincrad Arc